hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
King's Jewel
}} }} (also known as the stone of bonds) is one of the mystical stones found in the Hayate no Gotoku! universe. The stone(s) are plot devices, as many main characters possess them and various antagonists try to steal them in return. Mikado later tells Hayate that if he loses the stone he was given or destroys it, Nagi would lose her inheritance. It is later destroyed to save Athena's life. It is later revealed that there are more than 1 of these stones, and that you need one that hasn't lost its light in order to access The Royal Garden. Characteristics According to Nagi, it is known as the stone of bonds, and that it was a stone of wishes made by a king long ago using the power of the stars. It is also known as a stone of prayers that tests greed. The stone also gives shape to strong feelings of wanting to protect and save someone even at the cost of his/her own life and if your able to keep the light forever without losing it, then one day on the other side of eternity you'll be able to know the meaning of love. Ability The stones are very mysterious, and little is known about them but they hold some kind of mystic power. It is said that whoever owns one will be "in a deep test of greed and endless badluck cursing his/her life". The characters who are shown to wear one are Hayate, Aika and Mikado, but Yukariko is shown to wear one in her picture. The stones have a very bad aura that takes the form of a small skeleton with a purple dark aura surrounding it. History According to Maria (in Chapter 199), the stones are a legendary treasure of the Sanzenin family from the beginning of their era, and there are approximately 9 stones so far. In the past, Mikado Sanzenin gave things to people he cared about; the king's jewels were one of those things as it was shown that he gave one to Aika and another to Hayate. Only a few people (including Isumi) are shown to be able to see the stone's powers. Isumi is capable of erasing the stone's powers however, it is only limited to the evil aura surrounding the stone as the test is still cursing Hayate's life. At one point Mikado Sanzenin declared that whoever destroyed Hayate's particular stone will be the heir to the Sanzenin estate, as well as being granted all of Nagi's riches. As a result, Hayate has come into conflict several times while trying to protect the stone for Nagi's sake. Some individuals like Athena are willing to obtain it by any means necessary, either in order to obtain the estate or just for their own agenda. Uniquely, Hayate's stone is shown to have a stronger power than the rest. This is probably because of his serious bad luck from the beginning of the story, making him the "the unluckiest person in the universe". Nagi destroys it of her own will in Chapter 252. It is later revealed in Chapter 262 that 10 years ago, Hayate picked up a King's Jewel during Christmas eve. In Chapter 436, this is shown to be the doing of Mikado Sanzenin when he appeared in Hayate's dream dressed as Santa. He told Hayate that it was his stone, but he already had 8 of them so he didn't mind losing one of them. Afterwards, Hayate placed the stone inside a shrine charm but then forgot about it later on, thus explaining how he managed to enter the Royal Garden. He later gives the stone to his brother Ikusa, who in return enters the Royal Garden to save Athena. Later on in the violet mansion, while cleaning the Mystery Room where the coffin was held, Hayate notices that one of the crests on the floor appeared in the king's jewel (presumably the one he was given). He then sees that there are a total of 12 crests, and works out that there must also be 12 King's Jewels in total. Owners The people with a King's Jewels in the story Current *Nagi Sanzenin - mentioned that it was found among her late mother's belongings in Chapter 469. * Nagi Sanzenin - mentioned that she had received it from a woman claiming that it belonged to Yukariko in Chapter 469. * Nagi Sanzenin - received from Wataru Tachibana in Chapter 543. * Hayate Ayasaki - received from Mikado in Chapter 556. * Hisui Hatsushiba - stolen from Hayate in chapter 548. * Hisui Hatsushiba - stolen from Hayate in Chapter 550. Former *Machina - received from Athena in Chapter 448, then stolen by Yozora in Chapter 538. *Wataru Tachibana - received from Mikoto in Chapter 218 and then gave it to Nagi in Chapter 543. *Hayate Ayasaki - first jewel was accidentally given to Ikusa 10 years ago in Chapter 262. *Hayate Ayasaki - second jewel was destroyed by Nagi in Chapter 252. *Mikoto Tachibana - given to Wataru in Chapter 218. *Mikoto Tachibana - given to Hayate in chapter 519. *Mikoto Tachibana - given to Hayate in chapter 519. *Yukariko Sanzenin - first jewel had lost its light some point after having used the Power of Royalty with Aoi Himegami. *Yukariko Sanzenin - received from Hatsuho to enter the Royal Garden. *Mikado Sanzenin - destroyed by himself when he was trying to break the curse as Kananiwa mentioned in Chapter 504. *Hatsuho Saginomiya - given to Yukariko who used it to enter the Royal Garden. *Aika Kasumi - received from Mikado in Chapter 152, then given to Athena who gave it to Machina in Chapter 448. *Ikusa Ayasaki - received from Hayate in Chapter 262, then destroyed by Isumi in Chapter 459. *Mikado Sanzenin - destroyed by Isumi in Chapter 466. *Kananiwa - given to Hayate in Chapter 510. *Yozora Housen - stolen from Machina in Chapter 538, then given to Hisui. *Hisui Hatsushiba - received from Yozora, then destroyed by herself in Chapter 546. *Hayate Ayasaki - received from Kananiwa in Chapter 510, then given to Mikado in Chapter 543. *Hayate Ayasaki - received from Mikoto in Chapter 519, then stolen by Hisui in Chapter 548. *Hayate Ayasaki - received from Mikoto in Chapter 519, then stolen by Hisui in Chapter 550. *Mikado Sanzenin - received from Hayate in chapter 543, then returned to Hayate in Chapter 556. King -1.jpg|Hayate's King's Jewel (was destroyed by Nagi) King -2.jpg|Aika's King's jewel (now with Machina) King -3.jpg|Mikoto's King's Jewel (now with Wataru) King -4.jpg|Young Hayate's King's Jewel (was with Ikusa, but then destroyed by Isumi) King -5.jpg|Mikado's King's Jewel (was destroyed by Isumi) King -6.jpg|Yukariko's King's Jewel (now with Nagi) King -7.jpg|Kananiwa's King's Jewel (now with Hayate) -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 11 (1280x720 h264) -8577237E-.mkv 001265932.jpg|Hayate's King jewel (Anime Version) Hayate352 02-03.jpg|A manga cover showing the various King's Jewels Trivia *Interestingly enough, many characters related to each other seem to be in possession of the different King's jewels at different times. For example, Yukariko and Mikoto who were both friends. *It is revealed in Chapter 263 that Athena cannot touch any of the King's jewels, due to the role she played in Mikado's plan for trying to obtain The Power of Royalty. *Each King's Jewel has a different symbol, but the meaning of these symbols is still unknown. The same symbols are also seen on the floor of the main hall inside the castle of the Royal Garden, the floor and ceiling in one of the rooms in Mikado's Castle, as well as embedded in a circle surrounding the coffin inside the mystery room of the Violet Mansion. Category:Items